bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:International ComicContinuity
So am I an author or what? Because it's kinda retarded how I'm just "The Other". I'm either in or out. And if I'm not in, I want out. ---Oni :You're in. The "other" was just saying that you weren't one of the original nine (the guys that got us started). You just came later (but true, it is demeaning, so I've changed it to "later members". : User Page-Talk 03:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so I have my resume ready in Oni's blog. Head on over and take a look. -Coleanuva Sorry, I meant Ziko's blog. :P -Coleanuva Sorry kinda overreacted there :P. and lol. ---Oni So do I not even count as a candidate? Cuz last time I checked, Gav said he had a poll asking about my joining. Fly on, DJ Zak: Peytonic Master 12:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I didn't put you as a candidate because I didn't know for sure if you were a member or not. So you're somewhere there... I think Gav said you were a member though. 20:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I thought you had post in the blog entry to candidate... - - My Page - My talk 11:09, February 9, 2010 (UTC) OK, I got confirmation from Gav that I'm officially a member. Fly on, DJ Zak: Peytonic Master 01:29, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Who deleted mah edit? >=( 21:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Philbert (User Page | Talk Page) 21:31, April 2, 2010 Then Philbert's a silly goose. =P When's it going to be changed back? April Fools Day's over, after all. 23:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, Kahi did state on another website that it is real, so... - Janaro out. 09:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) The only thing is, if it was real, then it'd be really inconsiderate to just end the ICC on April Fool's day and not some other day, because no one would know for sure if it was the ICC was actually disbanded or not. And I know that the leader of that entire group wouldn't be that inconsiderate. ;^) Yeah, I guess I'm good with logic. Weird that I hate sudokus, then, isn't it? E^P 14:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Like bones, I'm tired of people throwing the word "logic" when they don't really know what that actually means. :Our April Fools Day prank was the ICC II. Philbert wanted something to lighten the news, but I didn't really know he'd go that far. Funny, though. :Also, as for releasing it on April Fools Day, I know how to go out with a bang. This whole thing caused a lot more commotion than it would have if I had released it on another day. :I mean, we already started closing out MAS and everything. It's two days since April Fools; did you really think I'd continue a joke this long? : User Page-Talk 15:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Carp it. I really thought it was a joke. Dang. Why did you do that? I don't understand! - Janaro out. 18:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Bye Hey guys I'm not a member anymore. I'm taking a hiatus, somewhat. Who stole Oni! I'm gonna kill them! *Finds old talk page heading* I've been thinking about this for a while, and I think I'll be doing this, too. I haven't made a comic in months, and I don't do anything in regards to the ICC anymore, so there's not much reason for my to be a part of it now. ... yeah. [[User:Banana Split|'''-Ziko']] 19:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :You can still be a reserve member, like Ozuan. :Besides, you helped a great deal with getting this whole thing on it's feet with your blog entry. It would be a shame to see you go. : User Page-Talk 23:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : :I think you have the wrong person. Ziko's the one retiring. Ozuan was the one who brought the ICC together. (At least, I think so.) Tamroc7 00:17, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, I think '''you're' thinking of the wrong person. Ziko made a entry in his blog for us to discuss stuff, and that's what really got everything started. :: User Page-Talk 00:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Recent edit. The recent edit on the ICC page is a true fact and I would appreciate it with my friend that it would stay there. Thanks. Darklight889 14:27, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Er...what is this about again? : User Page-Talk 01:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh, something about a continuity that was made a couple months before or something like that. I don't remember. Leave it as it is, that comment is kind of moldy. --Gerlicky 21:07, October 27, 2010 (UTC)